burngoberrietvseriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Clara
Princess Clara is a parody of Disney princesses (mostly Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Belle from Beauty and the Beast). Most of her humor revolves around her bigotry, her gullibility, her stupidity and her religious fanaticism. Among reality show archetypes, she represents the sheltered rich girl. According to creators Jeser and Silverstein, they partially based Clara on The Real World: New Orleans' Julie Stoffer, a Mormon who had little experience dealing with gays or people of other cultures and who tended to make offensive remarks without realizing it.1 Originally, while Clara was portrayed as being bigoted, she never seemed to be genuinely and completely hateful. For example, she seemed to get along with both Foxxy and Xandir despite being bigoted and homophobic, and acted surprised and confused when they were offended by her behavior, as well as having a brother-sister relationship with Wooldoor. She clashes (and loses) often with Foxxy due to her bigotry, though she sees her as one of her best friends. Often, Foxxy returns the same feeling, until she makes more bigoted remarks towards her. However, later episodes have her as harsh, strident, fundamentalist and intolerant. Concerned solely with crusading against sinfulness, her desire to quench sin is so strong that she shows no concern for the happiness or well-being of others. In "Foxxy VS the Board of Education", she vows to stop Spanky's gay marriage to Xandir despite Spanky's life being in danger without the insurance Xandir can provide. In "Clum Babies", she crusades against both Wooldoor's masturbation and the use of the Clum Babies to heal the sick despite the number of lives that are being saved and diseases that are being cured, but ultimately, and hypocritically, disguises herself in an attempt to procure a Clum Baby to cure her tuberculosis. On her behavior in this episode, executive producer Freiberger stated, "Clara's attitude about it all is completely in character for her as a character and for her as a symbol of the religious right. She's definitely a meat eater as we've seen in the past. And she's not above killing animals. But she is against harming embryos no matter how much good it will do for the living... unless it benefits her directly, then she's more than willing to be a hypocrite to save her own life." Clara's vagina was originally a tentacled monster called the Octopussoir due to a curse by her wicked stepmother, but after multiple labioplasties became the Vajoana, who she likes to expose and allow to talk. Executive Producer Bill Freiberger has stated, when discussing Clara's behavior in "Spelling Applebee's", "While Clara is sometimes misguided out of ignorance or naïveté she is also very often misguided because she is a selfish, spoiled princess (figuratively and literally)." Because of her beliefs and bigotry, Clara is a frequent recipient of physical violence at the hands of the other housemates. For the most part, Clara is unaware that she is being offensive to others; her beliefs were implanted on her by her father. Throughout the first half of Season Three, Clara begins a dark, downward spiral, reaching her lowest point in "Lost in Parking Space"; believing that the Rapture had come and left her behind, Clara sells her soul to a delivery driver whom she believes to be Satan and dedicates herself to hurting others, ultimately becoming a torturer. However, when she discovers that her first victim is Foxxy, she realizes her mistake and rededicates her life to God, becoming a much kinder and sympathetic individual. In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", she is revealed to have a strong Electra complex towards her father, originated from him preferring to be with strippers rather than her, which makes her even have simulated lesbian sex with Foxxy in front of him. In original artwork before the show's release, Clara was originally drawn as a blonde, with a different dress and a lighter skin tone.2Category:Characters Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Drawn Together Category:Spin-Off Characters Category:Villains Category:Turquoise